Since the suction nozzle picks up the target object using air suction, an appropriate suction force is necessary. Since an appropriate suction force may not be obtained in a suction nozzle in which a blockage or the like occurs, as an inspection of the suction nozzle, there is an inspection (hereinafter sometime referred to as “air flow rate inspection”) of whether an appropriate amount of air is flowing in an inner portion of the suction nozzle. The patent literature below describes an embodiment of an air flow rate inspection.
PTL 1: JP-A-2004-103922